Love Hurts and Death is Ironic
by DementedViper
Summary: Warnings:Hints of slash JO'N/DJ Suercide and angst. Daniel has had enough of the hurt love causes and Jack finds death ironic.


Disclaimer: As always I don't own this. If I did I'd be rich. Jack would be married to ME and Daniel would be with Cameron or a variation of the two relationships and characters lol.

Warning: Mentions of slash, angst and suicide

Pairings: Hints of Jack/Sam, One sided (or is it) Jack/Daniel (on Danny's part)

A/N: Ok this is full of angst i dont know what made me write it but the idea has been bugging me for ages. I wrote this in half an hour and it hasnt been beta-ed (?). I apologise if the gramma or spelling is poor.

* * *

Daniel gasped as he stumbled into the locker room. It had to stop. This was killing him and he couldn't deal with it. They would be so ashamed of him but he couldn't bring himself to care he was sick of it. It hurt and he didn't want to hurt any more. He took his notepad and scribbled one it. How they ever thought he was strong he would never under stand. Why they were put their trust in him he didn't know. He was nothing and he had been foolish to think otherwise.

He was just another damn scientist. He wasn't a warrior if anything he was more then likely to get his team killed. If it wasn't for 'Junior' Teal'c would be dead. If he had learnt anything in his life it was that love, no matter what kind, hurt. Love for his friends hurt, especially in this job where he was constantly watching them get hurt, love for Sha're hurt when he couldn't save her. Love for his own gender when he was in a military organisation hurt.

Love for Colonel Jack 'Straight as an arrow and lusting after Carter' O'Neill didn't just hurt. It tore him to shreds. Every look, smile and joke _he _shared with _her _stabbed his heart with one more shard of glass. He could see them lying together under the quilt hair all mused and faces flushed. Laughing about him, at him, how stupid he was, how naïve he was. Then they'd sneer about him talk about everything he had done to fail them, how their previous injuries and their scars were his fault.

And he could see them in a year or so with a kid, blond with brown eyes maybe brunette with blue eyes and they'd hear his name in passing and they'd be like 'Daniel who?'

It hurt and he had to end it.

It hurt and he was ending it.

He was making them happy.

Ignoring the tears falling down his face he opened his locker and pulled out the side arm he had snuck into his locker a month ago, when the truth hit him. He also pulled out a picture. It was Jack and himself with Cassie in a park. They were having a picnic with Janet, Teal'c and Carter. He couldn't think of her as Sam. Jack had an arm tossed around his shoulders and Daniel's arm had snuck around his waist and one across Cassie's torso. His baby blue eyes were focused on Jack as he smiled at the older, taller man.

However Jacks eyes…Jacks eyes were focused off to the side where Daniel knew Carter had been sitting. He never stood a chance. He could see that now.

They would be better off with out him. General Hammond didn't understand that, he had attempted to resign but he couldn't tell the real reason. Hammond had talked him into staying mainly because Daniel couldn't tell him and the man would know he was lying. Even telling the General that the team would be better off without him would only end up with him referred to Dr. Mackenzie. So this was the only way and he wouldn't ascend he wouldn't allow himself to if he had the chance. He'd stay dead. He moved onto the floor sitting against his locker notebook and picture in hand. He had three bullets and he would make them worth it.

One through his stomach. He smiled as sirens and lights went off seconds after the gunshot.

One though his neck, just nicking the artery and giving him the time for the last bullet. Muffled rushed footsteps reached his ears and he looked up to see Jack run in.

"Danny no!"

Too late.

Daniel smiled and put the last bullet through his head.

He vaguely heard Jack's anguished scream before everything went black.

Ironic. Jack seemed to lose everyone through shooting themselves. Only this time he wouldn't care about the one he lost.

It was over.

* * *

Reveiw if you wish.

Oh and would you like me to write the notes Daniel left?


End file.
